


Before the End of the World

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fragmented</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the End of the World

She held his cheek to her shoulder and smoothed the hair from his forehead.  
"Thank you," she said.

Wesley thrust hard, beginning to lose himself, to fly apart. She wrapped her arms around, holding him closer, holding him together. Her hips rose to meet to him, drawing him closer, and he moaned against her lips.

He initiated it. It came out of grief, desperation and anger, and some strange desire to prove himself to her. He grabbed her roughly and forced his lips to hers. She gave into him much more readily than he had expected. She seemed to melt at his touch, belying the bluntness of her initial proposition.

Wesley pulled her against him and she fell into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed collarbone. She dropped her head back and he ran his tongue over her breast to take her nipple in his mouth.

Wesley carried her across the room and they fell onto the bed together.

She held onto him, fingers exploring the muscles of his arms and abdomen. Wesley whispered encouragement. He ran his fingers through her hair and it sent shocks through his body. She shivered.  
"I want to feel your skin."

She was silent but for her increasingly ragged breathing. Her body responded to every touch from his. Arching and curling around him. She touched him slowly, feeling the way his body moved above her, guiding him into her.

They each removed their own clothing, but watched the other, the play of hands and the reveal of skin. Her eyes mapped the scars on his body. The hair on her arms was blue, and Wesley reached to touch her. She flowed toward him, pressing her body against him and her lips to his.

She felt it first, everything tightening. The world fell away. The pain and despair overwhelmed her own pleasure. She felt Wesley freeze a moment and spill over. The world slowly pieced itself back together, and it fit tighter and better around her now.


End file.
